In the art of making tires, it is desirable to construct tires having tire treads with resistance to wear. As those skilled in the art appreciate, however, technologically useful tires require an overall balance of properties that are often interrelated.
U.S. Publ. No. 2002/0036043 discloses runflat tires including an insert in the sidewall. The insert includes a rubbery polymer and 1,6-bis(N,N′-dibenzylthiocarbamoyldithio)-hexane. The 1,6-bis(N,N′-dibenzylthiocarbamoyldithio)-hexane inhibits thermal degradation and provides runflat tires with extended service life.